Operation: FIRST KISS
by Arudan
Summary: After battling Sticky Beard with Success, Sector V goes to Lime Ricky's Bar and have their talk about their dance they had and how everyone had their first kiss...everyone but Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 1? Extra Numbuh 2 x Numbuh 8/OC at end. a Nigel x wally fanfiction 1x4. Kids Next Door Yaoi! Don't like, don't read. Simple.


After escaping from Sticky Beard. Sector V go and celebrate their success at Lime Ricky's Bar. A bar where Any kid can have root beer. "That was tough." Numbuh 5 said. After landing outside the entrance which is accompanied by a door with a slide open peak hole. Numbuh 2 gave the guy the password as they walked in.

"Five root beers Ricky!" Numbuh 2 shouted with a grin on his face. Ricky sliding over their root beers. "Hey guys!" A voice of another british boy comes from their right. He had brown messy hair, a purple turtle neck sweater just like Numbuh 1, and looks just like Numbuh 1 but with bigger eyes and slightly barely different features. "Where have you been Numbuh 8?!" Numbuh 1 demanded with frustration. "Pff look cuz!" He started but Numbuh 1 got annoyed by that. "Its numbuh 1 on duty!" Numbuh 1 stated but to get Numbuh 8 rolling his eyes. "You know I have to lay low since our last battle with Father." Numbuh 8 implied. Numbuh 8 happens to be Carson Uno. Nigel's cousin that happens to be Father's actual child. When things bigger than your normal mission towards father happens, he has to lay low since Father goes singly after him as a prey to use towards Sector V…mostly Numbuh 1. "Oh. Right. Sorry for my out lash." Nigel said feeling dumb now. Numbuh 4 placed a hand on Numbuh 1's shoulder as Numbuh 1 looked over to see Wally smiling. "It'll be okay mate!" Numbuh 4 said laughing. "So guys! Before the mission, during the dance. Did anyone get their first kiss…?" Numbuh 8 spoken up with a wide grin written all over his face. Numbuh 8 is a total opposite of his cousin Numbuh 1. He acts more bold but chill at the same time. Numbuh 5 was the first to speak. "Numbuh 5 sure did." Everyone looked at her as she slightly blushed. Everyone knew who she got her kiss from. "Numbuh 9 finally did it?" Numbuh 3 asked getting excited for her teammate. "Yeah yeah. What about you Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 5 asked. Kuki gotten shy and looked around to see who is listening. "That kid…..Ace!" Hoagie was next to speak. "Me and Numbuh 1's cousin from Sector J." Numbuh 2 said as Nigel shot his direction to numbuh 2 in surprise. He didn't expect her of all people to be into Hoagie. "What about you Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 8 asked interested. "N-No." Numbuh 4 said feeling embarrassed. Hoagie started to tease Numbuh 4 which angered him. "Shut up! It isn't funny!" "I don't need to ask Numbuh 1 since he had his technically when he was dating Lizzie." Numbuh 5 said chilling back. Numbuh 1 was silent. Numbuh 4 noticed it but no one else did.

"Forget them! Getting their first kiss! I can get mines if I wanted! Teasing me n stuff!" Numbuh 4 said to himself with anger walking around the lounge area of their treehouse pacing in rhythm. "You shouldn't be so angry about it." Numbuh 4 turned around quick to noticed his leader was standing in the doorway. Numbuh 4 felt his face getting red. "I-I I didn't say anything!" Numbuh 4 was claiming but Numbuh 1 knew that was a lie. "Chill out. You shouldn't feel like that."

"Why? Everyone gotten theirs!" Wally said feeling down now.

"Because I never had mines either." Numbuh 4 turned around mouth gaped in shock that his leader that he looked up to never had his first kiss. If anything it made him feel a little better that his leader never had his kiss yet. But he has no clue why that makes him feel better.

"Okay?" He turned around. "Sorry about that mate." He felt dumb.

"Why sorry?" Nigel asked. He wanted to know why suddenly Wally is acting like this after he walked in.

"B-Because I am." He claimed back. Nigel walked closer. Wally's heart started to beat. 'Why is my heart beating when he gets closer?' he thought to himself.

"Theres nothing to be ashamed about Wally. There could be ways to fix that!" Nigel implied. "Like what?" Wally asked laughing like Nigel had an idea. Surprisingly Nigel had an idea.

"We can have both of our first kiss here…." Nigel said looking down twiddling his fingers. Face red.

Wally turned around confused. Somewhat hoping its not what he thinks it is but is hoping at the same time. "W-what do you mean?" He asked getting flustered. Nigel's face gotten even more red. "Wecankisseachotherokay?" Nigel shouted somewhat loud but only room reach wise. Wally's face was entirely flushed. "w-what..? B-but…uh…." Wally looked away. Nigel approached him where he was face to face with him. His breath grazed on Wally's cheek. "Look. I always liked you. I get it if you don't want to now after I just said all of this." Nigel said slightly backing away. Waiting for his rejection. "W-well I might like you as well…" Wally's words were stumbling. He was looking down shaking a little. Nigel smiled and walked back up to Wally and placed his hand on Wally's face. Wally flinched back a little. But let Nigel continue getting closer. "So can we do this now?" Nigel asked. Wally nodded still not looking at Nigel as he was flustered as heck from being so close to someone he likes. He always thought he liked Numbuh 3. But truth is he was letting her off easy. Numbuh 3 was dense for a while til she realized Numbuh 4 never liked her, he liked Numbuh 1 and she was the first to see it but never said anything. She kept it to herself out of respect for him. Nigel leaned in slowly and placed his lips on Wally's as a 10 second kiss went on. Nigel slipped his tongue inside but stopped as him and Wally both flinched at that technique they normally wouldn't of did, But it did feel good to them. After releasing, Nigel and Looked down at Wally as he's taller than him. Wally finally looked up at Nigel who was smiling down at him. Wally finally smiled with his eyes closed as they both hugged each other. Meanwhile Numbuh 3 2 and 5 were observing from far away. Numbuh 2 was shocked as Numbuh 3 knew it would happened. Numbuh 5 knew the entire time since Numbuh 8 told her after Numbuh 1 told his cousin. Numbuh 5 was the second to know as Numbuh 3 was the third to know. "Finally." Numbuh 3 said squealing in excitement. She was fan girling at this as she likes to read mangas that is romance between two guys. "I…..I didn't know those two had feelings for eachother…" Numbuh 2 said shocked. But was smiling. "Im glad for the both of them though." Numbuh 2 added in. "Numbuh 5 been knowing since Numbuh 8 told her." Numbuh 5 said. "Well I told Numbuh 5 because I can trust her." Numbuh 8 added in walking up right behind Numbuh 2 making Numbuh 2 jump. "W-where did you come from?" Numbuh 2 said slightly flustered. "Ive been here just further back observing you guy's reaction. Yours was pretty adorable Numbuh 2. You always interest me but that reaction was adorable." Numbuh 8 explained follow by a wink as he got close to Numbuh 2 causing Numbuh 2 to blush. 'Why am I getting nervous around him?' Numbuh 2 thought to himself. Numbuh 8 always had a thing for Numbuh 2. All four of them looking back at Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 who was sitting on the couch holding each other. Looks like everyone had their first kiss. Numbuh 8 was the only one.

Epilogue:

Numbuh 8 Walked around the treehouse as they had no missions today. Finally he crossed b Numbuh 2's room. "Well better than nothing." He said to himself. Knocking on the door. "Come in." Numbuh 2 said on the otherside of the door. Numbuh 8 walked in as he saw Numbuh 2 working o 4. "Whats up?" Numbuh 2 said not even looking up. Did he realized who walked in. "Just seeing what you up to!" Numbuh 8 said as Numbuh 2 shot his head up to see it was Carson. Hoagie looked away. "W-what do you want?" Hoagie added in. Carson had to do this now. "Just wanted to hang out." Numbuh 8 said as he sat next to Hoagie. Hoagie was getting nervous. Carson could see it. 'Here goes nothing.' He thought o himself as he leaned in and kissed Hoagie out of surprise to Hoagie. Hoagie's eyes widened through his goggles. After Carson stopped. He got up going towards the door. "Well see you later." Carson felt flushed from doing that. He always had a thing for Hoagie. He didn't care if Numbuh 2 was chubby or anything, Numbuh 2 always fascinated Numbuh 8. Suddenly Carson was stopped as his hand was caught by another hand. Turning around it was Numbuh 2 holding him back. He wasn't looking up but was keeping his direction on the floor. "Y-You don't have to go. I-its ok." Numbuh 2 said stuttering as his face was flushed. "So you want to go out then?" Carson asked. "I-I don't m-mind…" Hoagie added in still not looking up. Carson smiled as he hugged Hoagie. Now everyone in Sector V got their first kiss.


End file.
